Sunlight
by chocolaolic
Summary: 7 years old Harry throught his trip Italia with his relatives would be normal. He didn't count on meeting vampires, werewolf, talking dolls and much more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither HP nor Twilight is mine. Sorry, if I were there would be more slash in them.

**Chapter 1: Harry VS Volturi:**

Harry POV:

I didn't know what was wrong in this picture, but I knew that there was something wrong with our guide as well as with the tour in itself.

I hadn't thought that the Dursley would have brought me with them in Italia for vacations but they had, though it was only because their vacations were paid by Grunning, uncle Vernon's company.

I looked around me, staring at the dark walls while trying to understand why I was feeling so uneasy.

The lady leading us was very pale and beautiful. She was exuding satisfaction as she led us to our doom.

In one corridor, we passed by a group of people who were all very pale and glancing in our direction.

One of the girls, the one with short black hair, was looking at me rather oddly as if she knew that I was a freak as the Dursley always said, as if she knew what was about to happen to me, to them.

My daydreaming was cut off by Dudley tripping me. As I stumbled, I could hear my aunt and uncle complaining about me but I didn't care.

I knew that I didn't want to go ahead, I didn't want to go into a room where I could be slaughtered like an animal, a room where slaughters took place every day.

But the Dursley were pushing me to go along, even though I would rather stay behind.

As soon as I was pushed into the room I knew why I was feeling so uneasy. The creatures before me were not human. They were sitting into three thrones like chairs and looking at us with hunger in their eyes, as if we were food for them.

Aro POV:

After the meeting with the Cullen and their human girl, Bella, we were waiting for our dinner to be served.

Personally, I was famished after doing all this. Really.

As the doors were thrown open, I smiled. I could feel a delicious fragrance tinged with spice and chocolate. Whoever was behind the door smelled damn good and if I had anything to say, whoever it was would soon become my diner or ... my periodical blood donor.

I licked my lips and from the corner of my eyes I could see all those in the room do the same.

I grunted. Looks like I was going to fight to get this one.

General POV:

The moment the doors opened, the room erupted in chaos.

Nearly every vampire in the room was trying to get to the little black-haired, green-eyed boy who was clutching a little hand-made doll in his arms.

The only ones that didn't move from their seats were the three « men » that looked like royalty in their thrones.

Harry POV:

I was so engrossed in the scene those three creatures made that I almost missed the other monsters advancing on me. The others behind me were panicking and running around like headless chicken.

Fortunately for them, all those things were trying to get to me and not to them, that way most of them were able to escape with their live.

Unfortunately for me, I was their principal target and the one subjected to their assaults.

General POV:

He was able to escape for a while with nothing but scratches as he avoided hands and fangs thrown in his direction (thanks to Dudley and his goons) but he was near exhaustion and despair as he felt his strength rapidly decreasing.

He was only able to catch sight of one of his attackers when he felt himself falling on the stone hard floor.

The only thing he could do as he waited his end was to watch all those beautiful people who would end his life.

As they were all jumping on him, there was a sudden « clung » when every one of them impacted with an invisible shield.

Harry starred wide eyes at those beautiful creatures that crashed into an unseen dome protecting him.

It was awful and terrible. But overall, it was hilarious. Who would have thought that beings like them could be that ungraceful?

He tried to not let go of his mirth, but the shock due to the situation as well as its unlikely end were all too much for him. Before long, he was laughing hysterically in his impervious bubble.

Still the problem remained that he was surrounded in a room full of feral humanoids creatures, all wanting a piece of him and he couldn't get out.

Suddenly, one of the men still sitting got up.

This movement brought him from the attention of the inhumanly beautiful beings still trying to get into his protection bubble.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I thank all those that review and even those that didn't but read me. It's my first fanfiction (be it in French or English) so I'm happy to see that so many people like it. I only read the first book of Twilight and saw the movies. I decided to write this story after seeing the scene which took place in the second movie (when they are at the Volturies).

I don't know if Aro will be with Harry yet but he will be one of the main characters.

P.S: I corrected my grammar in the first chapter.

**Chapter 2:**

Aro's POV:

I stood up and shot a quick look to the mess going on in my hall, then looked at the one responsible for that.

The child was beautiful (so much in fact that I couldn't say if it was a boy or a girl) and currently under a sort of invisible shield which surrounded it totally. It (because it couldn't be human) was surreal.

I spoke up in Italian.

« Sorry for the way my followers welcomed you child but your scent drove them mad. What are you to smell so heavenly? »

« ... ».

The child was looking at me in shock, as if he didn't understand a thing I said.

« Spoke up child and while you're at it, tell us who you are. »

« Hum... Aro, I don't think he understand Italian, as the batch that Johanna brought us were mostly English tourists. »

It was Marcus speaking. And he was right, of course. I repeated myself, however this time in English. My words were greeted with a frown.

As I still didn't get an answer from the child, I smirked and zoomed across the room to stop just before its protection.

I extended a hand to try to touch the shield and smiled when I realized that my hand couldn't pass through.

« Don't be shy, young one. We won't bit you ... Too much. »

Seeing the child up close, I couldn't help but notice his ragged appearance, torn pants too big to be his own, messy hairs, old glasses repaired with a bit of adhesive and the little rag doll he was clutching in his hand. Her eyes were mismatched, one blue, the other a deep black. Her hair was a mixture of red and yellow.

In the unbelievable green eyes of the child, I could see his exhaustion and knew without a doubt that the child would faint in a few seconds.

A moment later, the child fainted, as expected, and the shield collapsed.

General POV:

What he didn't expect though, was to see the little doll coming to life. Both of her eyes were a shade of dark blue. She was smiling with cruelty to the vampire trying to get to her Harry, her creator, her world.

« Don't you dare hurt my maker or I'll kill you. »

As she smirked, he could see that she had very sharp fangs (even sharper than his).

Her hair had become a dark blood red with no trace of blond. But no matter the changes in the doll she still only reached his knees. As if he would be intimidated by that.

« And with what army? »

Her smirk widened, showing of even more her enormous fangs.

« Oh, but my Master have one, even if he is not conscious of it yet »

Her answer clued me though. I knew now which gender the child was: it was a boy.

Since he was taken aback with this conclusion (after all what did a boy have to do with a doll?), he hadn't noticed that one of his fellow vampires had tried to get past him to catch to the unmoving body of the child.

As one, a dozen of rather big black spiders crawled out of the unconscious child's ebony hair. All of them jumping on the foolish vampire to protect their master.

He looked with surprise and not little curiosity as the screaming vampire who, after a few bites, slowly crumbled to dust in agonizing pain.

The spiders were now a deep red as they were filled with the blood of their enemy.

During this, the doll never took her satisfied gaze from the scene before them.

« So, you still want to hurt my Master? »

« No, I think I have a better idea. »

They smirked to each other. They understood one another perfectly.

°-° °_° ;O è_é ^_^ ^-^ O_o +_+ X_X -_-

Hi!!! Don't know when the next update will be (surely in a week) as I have very important exams this week!!! Bye thanks for reading me!!! And tell me if you like it please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello thanks for the reviews and your precious advices. If anyone is interested in being my beta, please tell me. I didn't plan in writing this chapter so soon but I was so happy that so many people liked it that here it is. The third chapter.

For those that asked, yes living dolls are present in other fanfictions (I know 2 of them but I don't remember their titles. I know they were both crossover one with yyh and the other with Supernatural) but I wrote this after having seen the old horror movie (I don't know it's name in English so I'll say it in French) : Les poupées.(My big brother had nightmare of this movie for a very long time. So much that all dolls were banned from his bedroom. And we loved to place them into his room while he was asleep.) I know, it's mean but hey they did the same for me and zombies (shudder).

As for the spider, I've seen a fanfiction some years ago that has magically enhanced spiders (it was a Mpreg LV/HP/LM and a SS/HG/DM creature fic) Don't really remember the name either.

**Chapter 3: **

Doll's POV:

As I looked at my Master sleeping peaceful for the first time since he made me, I couldn't help but remember how he rescued me, or rather, us. Because we weren't always one. Before we were separated, we were two.

At that time we weren't really conscious, we weren't alive, we were only dolls.

One day the little twin girls that we belonged to (and that unlike us looked exactly the same) got new toys, new dolls. We were thrown into the garbage the day after Christmas.

It was thanks to our luck and His understanding that we got our second chance.

The child (locked out of the house for a day that should be spent with one's family) looked at the other children playing with their new toys while He, He had nothing.

As He was about to get past us, He turned His head and a new sparkle entered His eyes. We knew that we couldn't be fixed entirely. He looked at us in understanding, for He too was a broken doll. He even looked the part.

In the state we were in, no child would have wanted us. But this child, this little doll, this angel, not only took us in but fixed us and gave us life.

We were too damaged to be two (even more so after this awful child got a hold of us) so He took parts of us both to create only one doll.

It was lucky for us that this horrid aunt of His taught him how to sew (even if it was only for her own gain). He even mended our dress.

It was only after living with Him for a month that we awoke for the first time. And as we were doing so, we discovered that we weren't the only one that had their « life » changed by this child.

A nest of spiders, which were looking over the child, told us that He gave off a strange energy that made us what we were. This energy was fueled by emotion and this boy repressed many of them to only let go once in His cupboard.

Longing, sadness, jealousy, love (for us), hurt, and many others emotions swirled in Him. He wanted to be protected, to be loved, to be cherished and understood by someone. He wanted a family.

And He got one with us, even if He didn't know it. As the spiders and we were unconscious creations, we couldn't stay awake when He was (well, in fact the Spiders could as they were already living when He changed them but they regained their natural appearances so it was nearly the same).

But all this didn't mean that we couldn't protect him. One night, we saw that His caretakers had gotten angry and beaten him. The spiders told me that at least once a month the Master would end up like this.

We decided that while our Master was sleeping, we would creep up the stairs to inform those relatives of His that if we saw that they didn't take a good care of our little Master, their lives would end rather quickly.

They didn't inform our maker of our treat as they thought it was all a very bad dream. They treated him worst than ever that day.

The morning after, as they woke up, they saw shredded sheets and blankets all over the room. On the floor, kitchen knives scattered all over the room. Three of the biggest ones were planted into the wall over their heads with the names of the three Dursley engraved under each of them.

In blood red, a message was written: "We told you to stop your bad actions toward our Master but you didn't listened. This is the last chance you got before we kill you all."

Let's just say that the aunt never fainted so fast before. A few minutes later, Harry (as we learnt this was His name) was offered the little pig's second bedroom and He moved us (and I count the spider when I say us) with Him.

We were so happy then.

And now, we were in Italia, our Master would have been once again alone in the world were it not for us, well, us and the spiders.

His new « family », we must say is much better than the first.

We, we were Lydia and Claudine.

As one we were renamed Claudia.

O-O ^_^ -_- #_# +_+

Sorry, couldn't help but name the evil little doll after Claudia in Interview with a vampire.

I hope the story of the doll and spiders pleased you and that it clear up some things (such as why the Dursley took Harry with them for their trip).

Thanks a lot for reading me!!!

Keep telling me when I made mistakes (in grammar or other things), it helps a lot.

Well I got to go study my American literature lessons now. Bye!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi thanks for the reviews, I had some problems with Internet at my College so I just saw all those messages. For those that wish to see how Claudia, Claudine and Lydia are, I draw a picture of them/ her that is on my profile.

Other news, now, I have a Beta who has done a wonderful job of correcting my grammar in every chapters.

**Chapter 4:**

« Aro, do you really think it was a good idea to give this child our protection? » Asked Caius.

« Yes, I think he is an opportunity for us to extend our power. »

« Brothers, don't you think we should **ask** for the **doctor** to come here? »

« You're right, Marcus, I think it's time our dear **doctor **and his mate come and see our new guest. »

He snickered.

« I'll phone him now. »

* * *

Harry's POV:

As I woke up, I couldn't see anything at all into this dimly lighted room. Though, I knew I wasn't in my cupboard, in fact I didn't think I had ever been in a room like that before. Even though, I was still not used to the dark and didn't see anything I could feel the soft mattress underneath me, the light scent of strawberries in the air, the soothing feeling of the old wood of the bed 's frame, the familiar shape of my precious little doll, Claudia near me.

As I got off the bed, I could hear a movement behind me and, once my view cleared I could see two small shadows darker than any others in the room moving along with me.

I knew it wasn't my own shadow, those were too big to be mine.

«Oh, so you are finally awake. We were wondering when you would. Aro said he wanted to see you as soon as possible, Harry. So you are going with us now. »

After living with the Dursley for so many years, I knew better than to try and disagree with people like that, as it would lead to even more hurt (for me of course).

Once out of the room and into a long and dark corridor, I followed my two « guardians » who were both rather small for adults.

I tried to remember all the turns we took, but I couldn't, this place was a real labyrinth. I wouldn't like to get lost here.

As we approached a smooth wooden door, I could hear a voice inside telling us to enter.

This room, it was full of flickering lights as candles cast their own shadows over the walls.

The three creatures from the thrones were inside. They were as beautiful as before but I knew I wasn't going to be intimidated by their inhuman features.

« Ah, Harry, dear, please, take a seat. We were waiting for you. »

The man with black hair dropped the receiver of the phone he just took. And Harry took the seat as he was commended to.

« You must be all confused right now, right? Well, first I shall introduce everyone to you. The man to my right is named Marcus and the one near the shelves is Caius, don't worry for his bad mood, he is always like that. Your two guards are Alek and Jane. And I am Aro. »

« Don't you want to eat me now? Why? »

« Well, what do you think, Child? Did you think we would spare you because of our good hearts? No. You are special, child, unique, and we want you to use your special abilities to our benefit. We already have a bargain with your puppets, if they work for us you will be well cared for, but now we want one with you. If you give us some of your blood every day, we will protect you against everything and everyone.

« Of course, we won't bit you, for doing so would make you one of us or kill you and we do not wish that. A doctor will take care of that for us. One we know is not enticed by blood. » Added Marcus.

« Thanks for adding this little information, Marcus. Now tell us what is your decision? »

« Hum ...Okay, I think, but before agreeing to anything I just have some questions: what are you? And what, exactly are my puppets? »

* * *

Okay for those who might ask, Harry has no idea what they are as he was very sheltered by the Dursley in regard to magical things. He knew they are not humans as he is not stupid but he doesn't have a name or any judgments on any magical creature.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

Harry smiled as he reads his book, in the library of the Volturies' house. He felts good, he was sitting comfortably in one of the armchair, with his precious dool snuggled up against him.

This last week, his life had changed totally and he was kind of glad oforthat. Even though the Dursley were dead (or was it because of it) and he now lived with strange and beautiful creatures named vampires who lived on blood, he was happy.

Nobody had really tried to hurt him since the three leaders of the vampires claimed him to be under their protections. Well, there was that vampire who was supposed to be one of his teacher who had try to eat him but his little Claudia had taken care of him.

Claudia.... He had to admite he was surprise that she was alive but he had wished so much to have a friend, someone to love him and now he had many of those... To be honest he didn't really care for their homicidal urges, in his eye they loved him and that was all that count. Nothing else.

He looked down at her, passed a hand through her hairs and smiled at her when she lifted her head to blink her mismatched eyes at him.

Sometimes, she was so cute it was hard to believe that she was a killer.

Most people would have been horrified in his place, surrounded by « monsters », but he was not. In fact, he felt a lot better than at the Dursley.

He looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly the time for his doctor to come and he was to get ready to welcome him. He slowly puts down the book he was reading, « 100 ways to kill with only one touch. ». Believe him or not but it was quite interesting. If only he had gotten a hand on it sooner. It was Claudia that asked him to read it to her as she said she liked the sound of his voice.

He and Claudia left the library to go to his room and change clothes. As they passed by a corridor, they meet a slave. A slave for the Volturies was a criminal (most of the time serial killers) that was kepts under hypnose by the vampire named Johanna whose special ability was hypnose of mortals (though, for some reasons it didn't work on Harry). It was one of the reason she could lead innocents tourists to their doom, she could pass as human and captured the attention of every mortals to do her bidding.

Those slaves weren't able to move on their own but they could see and feel everything. Some had a sort of tap on their neck to draw blood for the vampires whenever they feel like it. Some other were luckier as they only has to open a wound on their wrist.

Harry thought it was rather sick (and he couldn't quite detach his gaze from one of the slave's neck as he opens the tap attached to it and one of the vampire took the blood that goes out in a wine glass) but Marcus explained in a rather patient voice that they had to keep those that kill their food in line and show them that they too were not at the top of the chain-food.

From what he saids, it began when a paedophile had wanted to rape Jane and she had shown him why you must never piss of a sadist vampire.

Harry sighted, he has been so lost in thoughts that he lost sight of the time and now he was late. Great. He was anxious enough. And he felts he had a right to feel so as his first blood donation would take place tonight, after the Doctor and his wife were settled.

He smiled and wondered how this strange Doctor was like. Well, not time like the present to discover it.

**Nearly a week before at Fork, Cullens' Residence:**

As Carlisle Cullen was going to take the phone, he didn't know that this call would change his life, or at least a part of his undead life or he wouldn't have answered at all.

« Hello, Doctor Cullen speaking. » He said as a greeting.

« Hello Carlisle. It's me, Aro, I hope you remember me. It's been such a long time since we last saw each other. » Came the voice of Aro on the other end of the phone.

« Yeah, well, I don't really have that much free time with my work and Edward's weeding plans going on. » Said Carlisle with shock.

« Ah yes, you are a Doctor now, right Carlisle? Well, what a coincidence, I need a Doctor right now. » Aro went on as if Carlisle hadn't said anything.

« What do you mean, Aro? I don't think I really understand what you are telling me. »Asked a suspicious Doctor Cullen.

« Oh, I think you understand perfectly what I mean. You should come visite us, Carlisle. We are in need of your skills right now. » Was Aro's answer.

« And what will happened if I can't? » He asked, prepared for the worse.

« Well, we will send our new ward's little friend to take care of your covenant and yourself and believe me when I say this; you wouldn't want that to happen. »Answered Aro carelessly.

« Give me some time to take care of some things before I go. » He said calmly though inside he was in a turmoil.

« Oh and leave most of your covenant where they are, we don't need everyone. Just you and your mate if she wants to come with you. I think she will be quite happy with our new charge. Your covenant members may come to see you sometimes if they want as I understand that you are quite close. » Said Aro as a sort of

« Why do I have to come? »Asked Carlisle.

« All in due time, my friend, all in due time. Goodbye. » And Aro ended the phone conversation.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews !!!!!

I hope the part with the vampires' slaves wasn't too dark or didn't shock you to much. I figure that one of the way for the Volturi to settle down in a town for centuries without killing off the entire population would be just that, moreover I thought that they didn't like humans killing their foods. Plus, I remember seing things like that in a book in which, not only there were very detailled descriptions but also pictures.


	6. Chapter 6

I thanks everyone for reading my fic.

But for the one that told me that those last chapters (and in fact, my whole story) were shit and that I should be ashamed of posting it, well, I just didn't want to make my readers wait anymore and my beta doesn't have Internet right now. Plus when you give someone advices don't do it with those words as it is quite insulting and don't make me want to do anything. Moreover, I am just writing for fun,just putting ideas I like and such.

I am trying to improve but I learnt English on my own, just by reading books and by the way I read at least 3 books (in French or in English) every week so don't insult me, please. If you don't like, don't read !!!!!

For my other readers, don't worry I won't stop writing just because of someone and I will try to improve. Please, be patient with me and tell me when I make mistakes as it help me a lot while my beta can't.

Thank you.

Chapitre 6 :

Carlisle couldn't believe his eyes. It has to be an hallucination that his overworked mind had created. Here he was, in the Volturies' Manor with his beloved mate at his side.

Before him stood a human child that was clutching a doll in his arms. The fact alone that this child was still alive in a mansion full of vampires was irreal in itself. But the boy (?) himself didn't feel very normal.

He was very beautiful and his scent was unique. There was something not quite human in him, but for the live (or death in his case) of him, he couldn't place what made it so. As he was studying him, he could feel Esme looking at the child with stars in her eyes. He sight. It seemed his wife had already adopted the little one as her own.

« Carlisle and Esme Cullen, this is our new charge, Harry Potter. » Introduced Aro. « Harry, Carlisle, here, is going to be your doctor until we can train a new vampire to take his place, okay? »

« Hello. » Said Harry softly.

Carlisle and Esme knelt down to be eye to eye with Harry.

« Hello Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you. » whispered Esme.

He looked at them and grinned before looking up at the three Volturi leaders, asking for permission to go.

« You may go, but don't forget to come into the living room in an hour, okay. » Said Marcus, with a small smile toward the small child.

Carlisle would have had an attack had he not been a vampire and so dead already. He had never seen such an expression on any of the three leaders' faces before. In fact, the only time he had seen any of them smile, it was to their preys just before they would kill them.

Harry smiled back and hurried down the corridor to his room where he was creating a little sister for his Claudia.

As Carlisle looked at the three vampires, he couldn't help but feel that, maybe, just maybe, this child would prove to be good for them. He looked at the frowning Caius as he thought that. Well, perhaps, not every volturi were under the child's charm.

« Come on, it's hight time for you to settle in. Orion will take you to your room. » Said Aro.

At hearing his name, a white haired vampire stept out of the shadows and began to walk in the direction opposite to the one Harry took. As he and Esme followed the vampire though the dark mazes of the corridors of the Volturis' mansion, he thoughts about why he was here and was stunned that the Volturies would take a human child in instead of eating him.

* * *

One hour later and he and his mate were brought to the living room where there already was Harry. He was sitting in a armchair too big for him, sawing what looked like the beginning of a new doll. His other one was lying on his lap. He didn't know why, but this doll was making him feel nervous, it was spooky.

He knew that Esme thoughts it was really cute for the little boy to bring his doll with him wherever he goes. Not need to read thoughts to know that. It was all showing in her facial expression as well as the stars that filled her eyes when she looked at the boy.

As he looked around the room, he could see that all three Volturies were doing something. Marcus was at the piano, Caius was writing something and Aro was reading a book.

« Ha, it's good, you are here on time. Take a seat please. » Said Aro.

Esme and he sat down.

« Thank you. »

« Did you take your doctor's tools? » Asked Caius directly.

« Yes, you said you want me to, so I did. » Answered Carlisle.

« Harry, come here and take off you shirt. » Said Marcus.

« Okay ! » And with a smile Harry did as they asked.

« What do you want me to do? » He asked the three Volturies, confused. « Sound him? »

« That too. But what we want you to do, and on a weekly basis, is to draw blood from Harry. And before you protest, he agreed already, so it's either that or we will have to change an actual living doctor so that Harry wouldn't be in any danger. » Explained Aro.

« On a weekly basis?... But he would be very weakened if I did that, he wouldn't grow well and might even become anemic on long term. » He argued.

« Don't worry, little blood-sucker » Said a small and feminin voice. « My master won't die so easily. » He looked down, to where the voice was coming from and all he saw was the doll actually standing on her own and looking at him as if she thought he was funny.

« What?!!...What is that?!!! » He shouted.

The volturies just looked at him, bored.

« Well, this is our new charge 's creation, Claudia. You are a vampire and live near a community of shape-shifter, why are you so stunned? »

« I never saw a living doll before. »

The doll cocked her head on the side cutely and looked at him curiously.

« Doctor blood-sucker is strange. » She said and she went to Harry, asking to be taken. He tooks her in his arms and giggle at something she said in his ears.

« Don't worry about Harry » Said Marcus. « He doesn't look like it, but he is very strong. »

« Plus, » Said Caius. « His doll told us that his growth would be back to normal in not time as his body will get use to losing blood and that his power wouldn't let him die. A long as he sleeps and eats well, he will be alright. »

« You can't ask for a child to give his blood like that !!! That's just not done !!! » Shouted Esme for the first time.

« And why not, my dear? » Asked Aro calmly though, Carlisle could see something dangerous lurking behind those eyes. « He agreed. He even signed a contract, blood for care. So I ask you why not? »

Carlisle was afraid for Esme, they wouldn't be strong enough against the Volturi, he knew. And she was ready to fight to the dead for the little human child. He didn't wanted her to die, so he did the first thing on his mind; he sounded Harry to know how much blood he could take without weakening him. This seemed to get everyone to shut up.

After that, he prepared his tools and made a garrot on the top of Harry's arm.

« Don't be afraid, little one, » He said softly, kneeling down. « Look away and you will only fell a little sting. Nothing to worry about. » And with those words, he stuck the syringe in Harry's arm.

The child didn't even tensed or looked away as his blood was taken in small vials. He seemed to be hypnotised by the sight. As everyone else in the room too. He was the only one, it seems, not to be affected by the scent of Harry's blood. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the others licking their lips in anticipation. Even Esme seemed to be drawn to it. He had to admit that it was more alluring than any other human 's blood he had ever smelt before but he still wasn't going to drink from the small boy.

After a while, he tooks of the syringe from the child's arm and bandaged it. Harry yawned and fell asleep nearly immediately.

« Here, it's finish. » He said.

He gave the five little vials to the vampires.

« Thank you, Carlisle. You may go back to your room now. » He heard Aro say.

Without another word, he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello !!!

Here is the new chapter. Sorry if I took so long but my laptop (which is also my only computer )'s keyboard don't work anymore. Thus my updates will be slower (my stories' new chapters are written but not on a computer yet). So Sorry. Plus right now I am sick. V-V.

For my story " What the fuck!! " , I am not abandoning it, I just have a hard time working on it but it will soon be updated. Don't worry.

* * *

Chapter 7 :

Harry hummed sightly under his breath as he sows his new doll's blond hair on her head. He was in hiding. He was hiding from Esme Cullen, his new stalker mother. His evil little doll just laugh at his predicament.

"Brat, what are you doing here?" asked Caius seeing hiding behind the hangings of his four-posted bed.

"Shut" Said the child, looking around with an anxious expression on his face. At his side, the psychotic little doll was cackling madly.

"Shut !!! We are hiding from the mad mommy blood-sucker !!!" She whispered loudly before bursting into a new giggling fit. Then, he saw that near the child was his hairbrush and that the child was currently sawing some of his long blond hair on the head of his new doll.

"What are you doing ?!!" He bellowed as he saw what they were doing.

"Isn't it obvious, mister vampire?"Asked the little doll, smirking, **smirking** at him.( The nerve !)

"What I mean is why are you using my hairs ?" He wondered more calmly.

"Because your hairs are so beautiful and soft." Answered the small boy.

"And why are you hiding in my bedroom, of all place? Why not Aro' s or Marcus' s?"

"Because that's where the creepy lady vampire would search for me in the first place. She would never think of looking here. Plus, I love it here. It's so.... Beautiful."

"..."

Then, Harry smiled at him and he frowned, struggling not to be charmed by the young boy too. He wouldn't end up like Aro and Marcus. He wouldn't.

"Alright, you can stay here.... brat."

Said brat's mile widened and his eyes glowed happily.

The brat hadn't charm him yet. He hadn't.

* * *

"She is finish" Said Harry, looking at the still dool before him. "But she is not moving" He looked at

Claudia and she shrugged. Then, he looked at the elder spider and it shrugged with four of it's arms.

"Try to focus on her. On your wish for her to live, move, feel, etc.... " Said the spider (the elder was the only one who could talk human speech).

"What do you think I have been doing for an hour now?!!! " Said Harry, rather frustrated.

"What's going on, here? Why do you seem so frustrated, kid? " Asked Caius as he entered his own room which had became Harry's Headquarter. Honestly, the boy seemed to spend most of his time here, to read a book, to take a nap or to work on his doll.

" We have finish her but she refuses to start living. " Answered Harry.

" Well, how did you created the first one, then, brat? "

" I...I don't know. I didn't do it consciously. But.... " He looked at the blond vampire, lost in thoughts. He remembered that, at one point in time, he had sheet blood on Claudia. Maybe....maybe, it was that, the solution.

" I think I know what was missing. May I? " He asked the vampire, a small knife (that he was hiding in his clothed because to tell the truth, living with blood-suckers wasn't exactly safe) in his hand. Caius gave him his hand without protest, curious to see what the child would do next.

The brat took a drop of his own blood, Caius' s blood and then dropped them on the new doll' s white lips which became blood red as it sink in.

Finally, Harry did as he had done before and focused all his strength into bringing this little blond doll to life. He felt very weak suddenly as his strength flew out of his body and into the doll. Suddenly, he felt his knees gave in and his hands shook. He felt Caius coming behind him to support him and remembered that he didn't give live to Claudia in one go but many.

As his own eyes fluttered close, he saw those of his new doll fluttering open, revealing light green eyes looking around in confusion until they settled on Caius and Harry. Then the blond doll, smiled and leap at them, yelling:

" Mommy !!! Daddy !!! "

His vision darkened until he was sleeping in the arms of a shocked blood-sucker.

" I....I am a daddy ?!!!! " He shouted.

* * *

Marcus was snickering. Aro was wondering why.

" Didn't you heard? " Asked Marcus, still laughing.

" What? " Asked Aro honestly interested.

" Caius. He has become a daddy. " He said finally.

" What?!!! "

" Harry's new doll thinks he is her daddy. "

They snorted. Then, they saw Caius in the doorway, followed closely by a small blond-haired (the same blond as Caius) doll looking at him lovingly. Hearing them snort, he paused and glared at them fiercely.

" So Caius, my dear friend. Care to tell us who is the mother? " Teased Marcus.

" Go to Hell. " Was Caius' s answer.

" Come on, my friend. To whom do we own this happy event? " Smirked Aro.

" The brat, but don't worry. I will tell him that you loved it so much you wanted one too. "

" What?!! No!! " Yelled both master vampires.

At the other side of the room, Carlisle Cullen smiled seeing so much emotions in his fellow vampires. Maybe the child would be good for them all.

Now, if only his wife wouldn't scare the small boy, it would be perfect.

* * *

Hope it was good and thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry for the long wait but I wanted to do a very big update (all my stories at the same time + new ones)...I hope this is to your liking...Anyway...Here we go!

Chapter 8 :

Harry looked at his would have been attacker as he was killed before him. His beautiful green eyes didn't even widened anymore at seeing the vampire being cut to pieces slowly by his beloved doll and spiders.

It was already the twelve time an attempt on his live had been made ever since he came to live with the Volturies. The first time it had been the Volturies themselves , then that lovely teacher had lost it and tried to eat him.

The last attempts on his live were made by hired assassins (and that strange Mrs. Cullen who wanted to kill him with her hugs from hell). Those (the assassins, not Mrs. Cullen) were employed by other covens fearing that the Volturies would get more powerful and thus gain more influences. Those covens (which were already under the Volturies) had had some hope of overthrowing the Volturies before Harry's arrival but now... They were getting desperate.

Now, they wanted to get ride of the threat before he could master his powers. Or kidnap him and use his powers as their own.

The would be assassin already forgotten, Harry giggle as he saw his friends lick their lips free of blood. He decided , then, to go tell the Volturies of his little meeting with an assassin but first he wanted to finish his little visite to the zoo. Harry was only thankful that nobody had seen them.

Harry smiled as he went to the Reptiles house...And leave with lots of new friends. Harry then, went back to the Volturies.

As he entered the throne room Harry couldn't help the small smile that escaped him as he saw that the small blond doll sitting happily on Caius lap. Not matters how much the blond vampire told her that he wasn't her father, Daisy didn't care or simply ignored it. The blond little doll was so sweet and nice that it sickened a little her " father ". In fact, she only ever become mad when one of her parents or a member of her family was in danger.

" Mommy ! " She yelled in delight, jumping from her " father "'s lap and running into Harry to give him a hug.

" Hello there Harry. How are you? " Asked the vampire doctor, trying to hold back him mate from hugging the little boy to death. Harry smiled at him in thanks before responding.

" I am fine, if you don't mind a little meeting with a vampire who obviously wanted to kill me. " Answered Harry.

" What? " They bellowed.

" Did you get for whom he was working this time? " Questioned Aro while Caius was seething inside.

" No. My friends killed them before he could say anything. " Said Harry.

He then saw for the first time that there were other vampires into the room. Sending a questioning glance at the Three vampires leaders, he was answered with a slight smirk on all of their faces.

" Those are your new teachers. Mr. Morelli is your new Italian and History teacher. Mrs. Rose is to be your new French and mathematics teacher. Mr. Takasaki is going to teach you self defense Chinese and japanese. Mrs. Smith is going to teach you biology and science. Mr. Jones is Carlisle's apprentice. " Said Caius with a smirk, that was somewhat dimmed when he was hug tightly by Daisy

" Alright. "

"Carlisle must go back to Fork in America for a little while. One of his sons is getting married. We are invited and we thought that it would do you some good to travel a little. " Said Markus.

" That's grand ! Thanks ! " Said Harry happily before looking at them with tears in his eyes.

" What do you want, Brat? " Asked Caius, knowing this look perfectly.

" I may have made some friends at the zoo ...And they followed me home. "

" What? "

They zoomed past him to open the door to see the entire Reptile House of the zoo in the doorway.

" Fuck. " They didn't really knew who said that, but it represent exactly their state of mind.

Getting on the private flight from Volturia, Italia to Fork, Washington wasn't as easy as it would seems to most. Truthfully, it would have been a lot easier for everyone if Harry's numerous " little " friends hadn't been here.

Of course, Harry's spiders and dolls were somehow inconspicious but the numerous reptiles following him around were unfortunately much more suspicious.

Some of Harry's spiders had stayed at the manor for diferents reasons such as breeding, seeting up quarters or just protecting the manor.

Most of Harry's reptiles stayed too for the same reasons (some also because they were much too big to go anywhere without causing an uproar) and Harry was glad that Vampires weren't attracted to the blood of cold blooded animal as he didn't want any of if babies to get harmed.

Aro sighted. It would seems that getting into stranges situations was one of Harry's little skill; Trouble and stranges occurrences seemed to follow him everywhere. And that was saying something coming from a vampire.

But, Fuck, really...the boy wasn't even ten yet and he had a small army of superpowered spiders, two dolls (one of which was a psycho) and the whole reptile section of a zoo at his disposal. After that, the Volturies hoped that he wasn't as skilled with other animals than with spiders and reptiles otherwise they would need to leave their manor for a castle.

To be honest, though, they were truly glad that the young boy was with them and not against them.

Durring the flight, an over-excited Harry would travel back and forth from the cockpit to the passengers.

The pilote of the plane, a vampire, was a little freaked out by the enthousiast young boy who was rumored to be a very powerful being( other vampires said he was a killer) but he couldn't help but warming up to the little human that seemed so interest in his job. He spent a good time explaining to the little human how a plane worked.

Eventually, through , Harry felt asleep, all the while holding onto Claudia.

All was very calm until the plane started to lose altitude and shake , then, it finally fall at hight speed.

This was what startled Harry awake. Looking around, he quickly tooks in in the situation at hand. The vampires were searching for a parachute for Harry but couldn't find one. They weren't worried for themselves but for the kid. They wouldn't be killed by a meer plane accident but Harry was still a mortal and he had somehow worm his way into their dead cold hearts. They couldn't leave him to die.

It was obvious that it was another assassination attempt. One that had very good changes of succeeding, unfortunately.

Harry was afraid and angry. Not, in fact he was very pissed at those people who wanted to tear him apart from his new family. He didn't wanted to die, and he didn't wanted them to die either, now that he was loved.

Looking at the angry and desperate faces of those he held dear, his resolve not to die strengened . He wouldn't die...He wouldn't !

Suddenly, there was a very loud poping noise and everyone was suddenly on safe ground, outside the plane. Harry smile sightly before his eyes rolled in his head and he fainted. Exhaustion, diagnosed Carlisle.

The dolls quickly attached themselves to Harry, one sobbing, another swearing revenge. Caius tooks him firmly in his arms, a murderous and worried look on his face. Aro and Marcus were looking at the small unconscious body of their ward, stunned. When they broke out of that state of mind, they were furious that anyone would dare to try and take away something under their protection. Everyone, swore to kill anyone responsible for that.

They didn't even had to go far or search wide to know who was the instigator of this sheme. The pilote was dead and the co-pilote was the only one missing along with the so needed parachute. The bloody coward was from the Wood coven (Not relation to Oliver Wood known).

They smirked, they would make an exemple of them. The whole coven would die, then. Just after the weeding. It would be a blood bath. It had been too long since they had one and they were sure that Harry's babies would be overjoyed to take part of. Harry would never be threatened anymore.

Thank for reading ! Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Thank for the reviews! I loved them! I know it's been a while since I last updated but I wanted to do it two months ago but my computer died while I was sending my chapters on fanfiction and I had to rewrite everything! Curse my luck! Well, here it is!

Chapter 9 :

The wedding was beautiful. The reaction of most of the Cullen family at seeing Harry even more so. Harry, who was munching on one of the cakes, dimly noted that he had already seen the bride, the groom as well as the fey like girl when he had first entered the manor of his new family with his relatives. Clutching his dolls in his arms, he tried to ignore the numerous women who were whispering rather loudly about how cute he was with those dolls of his. He didn't liked it, they were too oppressively nice, just like Mrs. Cullen.

Finishing his cake and looking at the edge of the forest, he decided to explore a bit. It wasn't like he was defenseless anyway. He just wanted to be alone for a moment. Ever since the last assassination attempt, the others had been even more protective of him and wouldn't leave him alone even for a few seconds. He practically had had to beg to get them to let him go to the loo alone. Honestly, it wasn't as if anyone would think of killing him there.

So Harry entered the forest. After ten minutes of walking around he finally found a clearing. It was small but peaceful. Just what he was searching for. A calm place where he could be alone. Sitting down, Harry took a stick and began drawing on the soil a butterfly who was fluttering near him, just out of his reach. He was so concentrated on his drawing that he didn't notice that he was pulling on some of his power.

When the drawing was finished though, he noticed a butterfly made from the earth beginning to leave the soil and began to fly and land on Harry's nose, only to crumble back to earth. Harry was stunned. Truth, it wasn't the first time he made something without meaning to but he had never done anything like that before.

Hearing a twig snap behind him, Harry turned around swiftly to find a giant wolf trying to hide between two bushes. To not avail. It was a really cute sight. Harry found and couldn't help but approach it, all thoughts of butterflies disappearing from his mind as he puts his hand on it's head. He wasn't worried as he knew that his spiders and dolls would make sure that nothing bad would happen to him.

Harry passed his hand through the surprised wolf's fur and squealed. It was so fluffy.

« Gotcha! Now you're mine. I think I shall call you Fluffy. » The wolf groaned as if the very name was painful to him.

« Now, don't be like that Fluffy or I might decide to call you Pretty. » The wolf stopped moving when it heard that and started to stiffen as the little boy started to hug him.

« You're so soft! » The boy lets go of it and the wolf sort of looked relieved. Harry shove the stick he had been drawing with onto it's muzzle. The wolf looked bewildered.

« Lets play fetch, okay? »The child sent it a beautiful smile which made it hard for anyone to deny him anything.

They played for a while. From time to time, the wolf would fell the need to go back to it's pack and would try to escape it's new owner only to find his path blocked by some spiders or cute bloodthirsty dolls. It was beginning to get a little desperate of this sweet captivity.

It was running toward Harry with the stick in it's jaws when the vampires appeared. They were at least ten of them. Their brown hair with green tips and a unique braid mixed with leaves were a characteristics of the Wood coven. Some had swords and axes. It didn't mattered. The fight was finished in two minutes. The wolf, the dolls and the spiders had apparently decided to work together to get rid of the intruders.

By the time the Volturies and the pack appeared, the whole clearing was covered in blood bar for a small space in the middle of it all where a white clothed Harry was standing.

Looking at the scene with a small smile on his lips, he perfect picture of innocence. Seeing them arrived, the small boy's smile widened to show sparkly white tooth and waved at them.

Pointing toward the giant wolf covered in blood, he asked.

« Can I keep him? »

****

**Before, the wolf's POV**

There was a human child with the vampires. That had come as a surprise for the whole pack. They had come to the wedding between Bella and the leech feeling rather down but wanting to be there for their friends. Jacob needed them and if Bella ever changed her mind, well they would be happy. They had knew that there would be vampires to the wedding, what with the Cullens, but they hadn't expected the vampire guests of the leeches to bring a little human boy with them.

It was strange. What was stranger even was the fact that the royal leeches seemed to be looking at the little human with concern in their eyes. Sam ordered one of his wolfs to keep an eye out for the boy and went back to his mate.

He was notified when the little human decided to take a little walk into the forest and sent the wolf in charge of his surveillance after him. As the party went on, Sam remarked that neither of them were coming back so he touched the mind of the other wolf just in time to see him play fetch. He groaned, he knew he shouldn't have sent this one to take care of a kid.

'Stop it and come back! You're not a dog! Don't act like one!' He thoughts at the same time amused and frustrated. He was surrounded by idiots. The other wolf heard him and tried to leave immediately only to find it's path blocked by black spiders the size of a fist.

Stopping abruptly, the wolf whined. It didn't like spiders (certainly not when they were this big). It started backpedaling and turn around swiftly to protect the little human boy only to stop at the sight that greeted him. The boy didn't seemed to mind the big spiders crawling on him, in fact he seemed to giggle as if tickled by the long hairy legs moving along his body. It was also surprised to note a few snakes on him. It was creepy.

The wolf noticed something else then. The two dolls the boy had been clutching in his arms this whole time had disappeared. Sensing something tug on it's tail, it turned around with a yelp and realised that he had found the dolls. They were standing beside him, alone, alive.

« I see you have meet your new siblings. » Said the child with delight. « I'll introduce you to every one later but for now we'll keep playing! »

The wolf sent those images to his pack which was feeling quite perturbed. They all calmed down and were bursting into fits of laughters when they saw the other wolf playing fetch with the little boy. Had the other wolf been in human form it would have been seen blushing red with embarasement.

Sam decided no to send reenforcement as what they saw was more funny and cute than threatening. That's it at least until some vampires decided to appear, threatening to kill the kid. He saw the vampires present at the wedding stiffen and follow them as they ran through the wood in order to rescue them.

When they arrived in the clearing, everything was already finished. The whole place was red with blood bar for a small white peck in the middle of the clearing. One could have heard a pin drop until Harry decided to break the silence, grinning.

« Can I keep him? » Asked Harry just as the blood covered wolf transformed back into human. The others (who had changed into wolf when they had begun running) followed him.

If they were in a manga, every one would have sweat-drop but as it as wasn't the case, the Volturies just pressed their hands on their face. Aro sighed. They had become too attached to the little boy. He had managed a feet that nobody before him had, he had snuck his way into their three cold and very dead hearts. Looking at the alpha wolf and his pack, he grinned and decided that with Harry it was better to go with the flow.

« I think that the blood bath we planned for latter might take place a little sooner than expected. Those Wood will pay. It's the last assassination attempt on our charge. We will wipe them out. » Turning toward the alpha , he smirked. « Would your pack and yourself agree to join us in it. After all, they tried to kill one of your own. We can't have that now, can we? Certainly not now that Harry has taken a liking to him. »

The wolf Alpha looked at the vampire in shock. The other was just proposing to let them have their revenge for the attack on their pack mate just because a kid had taken a liking to him? What the hell was wrong with those fucking vampires? However, they couldn't simply pass such a great opportunity to kick cold dead asses.

« Agreed. »

« Can I come too? » Asked the little human, enthousiast.

« Absolutely no! » It was a blond vampire who snapped this.

« But Caius...Claudia and the spiders really want to go you know. »

« They can come but you stay here with your little pets. »

« Damn! »

« Language! »

« Sorry. »

« Maybe Seth should stay with him too since they get along so well. »Proposed the Alpha, motioning toward the boy who had played and protected Harry before in the forest. The other had stayed rather close to Harry and grinned when he heard that he would spend time with the nice (but scary) little boy. He would be able to ask him questions. Not to mention, he had sheed enough blood for today.

« Agreed. Harry, please, be nice with your new wolf ! He is going to keep you company while we see to the punishment and destruction of those who seek to hurt you. » Said Aro, petting Harry on the head. Harry just shrugged and mumbled a quiete « okay » and while they all left, leaving him practically alone with Seth, Harry took a lollypop from his pocket, removing and pocketing the wrapper, he proposed the strawberry flavoured treat to the wolf-boy before taking one for himself.

« Well, it was a great wedding. I hope they'll have fun. » Said the little boy. Seth just nodded.

A/N : Well, that's it for now. I know it might be short but the next chapter is already on the way. I hope you liked it.


End file.
